Candyland
by Rianne Pond
Summary: "Mello picked up L's calculator and poked in numbers before holding it to his ear. He seemed to be a professional at distracting L. He pretended to have a conversation with someone on the other end of a phone call. It seemed to cruel to tell Mello that the calculator was actually an object used for math and not a phone, so L just watched, amused by the young genius' creativity."


**Candyland**

"Why don't you play with Near, Mello?" L encouraged, his temper running short with finals so close. The books spread out on the floor were mere play-things to Mello as he flipped pages and looked at the pictures. Mello ignored L's opening question and plopped himself down next to his older friend. His head rested on L's knee as he poured over his physics homework. The set up did not upset L in the slightest until Mello began to express his feelings.

"L," he said, drawing out the sound. "L, let's go play outside!" he mumbled his words sounding almost like his own language as he still had not grasped some sounds yet.

"Near's outside with Watari; why don't you go play with them," L said once more, hoping that maybe the kid would take a hint. He didn't seem to be picking up what L was laying down. With a large sigh L admitted defeat, falling backwards, landing on his algebra book and not caring. "I heard Matt got a new game for his Game Boy," L futilely attempted once more to rid himself of the adorable, yet bothersome child.

Mello picked up L's graphing calculator and poked in numbers before holding it to his ear. He waited a few moments before doing anything. He pretended to have a conversation with someone on the other end of a phone call. It seemed to cruel to tell Mello that the calculator was actually an object used for math and not a phone, so L just watched, amused by the young genius' creativity.

"Okay, goodbye!" he squealed into the calculator before setting it carefully next to L with a little pat. Mello giggled to himself, and then made a large sigh. After letting the air out of his lungs he threw himself onto the floor, landing much like how L was situated. L laughed at the boy and brushed a piece of hair from Mello's face.

"You're a silly boy Mello," L told him, aware that Mello wanted to be taken seriously. He said he wanted to be a problem-solver like L was and therefore yearned to be taken seriously. Mello gasped.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You're the silly one L," he muttered poking a finger in L's direction, clearly very confident in his logic.

"If only," L managed to mumble under his breath. If only he was the silly one. If only he had friends to be silly with. It seemed that L was the only one of his age at the orphanage, not that it mattered much, and his social skills had never been up to par anyway. He was always Watari's intelligent, observant and analytical genius. When put in social situations he was a pariah to put it simply. It seemed the only people L got along with without a hitch, were Near, Mello and Matt. The now sixteen year old functioned intellectually at college level, while his social skills were that of a toddler.

L was painfully aware of his lack of social interaction, but until his exams were over there was no way he could be distracted by the little ball of energy named Mello. He climbed over L to his bed where he shimmied up and plopped down. He seemed to be somewhat worn out after his mini adventure to the top of L's tall bed. With a hopeful glint in his eye, L sat up to study, expecting Mello to fall asleep atop his cushiony bed.

"Play with me L," Mello whined, his voice still sounding very much like a girl and his haircut doing little to disprove the misconceptions. L ignored the voice of the six year old and began to graph a hyperbola on his calculator. Mello let out a huff of discontent with the situation and stood up on L's bed. His black shirt went down to his knees as he held himself up against the headboard. Sparing a glance in Mello's direction, L saw the mischief growing on Mello's face. He jumped to the end of the bed and clasped onto the footboard.

Hoping that this trial of patience would soon be over L recorded his data and went back to his homework. There was little that could get him off track at this point. He seemed to be steam-rolling through these problems with a new sense of urgency that he had been lacking previously. Yes, there was little that would distract him at this point, but L could no longer stand the repetitive squeaking of the metal coils in his bed. Mello bounced up and down at a measured cadence. The noise was just enough to drive L insane. He let out a yell before standing up, picking up the toddler at the waist and setting him on the ground.

"Go away Mello," L said sternly, attempting to use the same authority that Watari wielded so effortlessly. Mello stood at L's doorway with a tiny pout on his face. L was just heartless enough to ignore him and sit back down on the floor. Once the whimpering began though, L was a goner. He looked up to the eyebrows together, pouty lipped, puppy-dog eyed and teary lined boy knowing that he was not going to finish studying tonight.

"L," he whined, "you don't love me." At this the tantrum broke out. The tears spewed out at incredible distances and the cries could undoubtedly be heard down the hall. There was not much that L could do other than swoop up the young boy and hold him close. He covered Mello's face and let him cry what was left of his tears. When Mello had finished sobbing he sucked in a breath and wiped his nose.

"I do love you," L sighed. "Don't ever forget that." Mello sniveled a little before wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt and nodding.

"I love you too L," he remarked, standing on his tip-toes as a hint for L to hold him. Mello was getting a bit big for it, but L lifted the boy to his hip and held him tightly to himself. Mello grinned. He leaned in and kissed L's cheek gratuitously. L chuckled to himself, kicking a textbook out of his path.

"What do you say we play something fun?" L exclaimed, knowing that the way Mello's eyebrows darted upwards he would agree. Mello nodded zealously.

"Like what?" he squeaked, bouncing in L's grip as he exited the room.

"How about Candyland?" he suggested. Judging by the high pitched noise emitted from Mello L decided that Candyland it was.

"I want the red gingerbread man," Mello insisted as L set him on the ground and took his hand for the trek to the game room. He laughed to himself.

"Whatever makes you happy, Mello," he acknowledged.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I've decided to start doing commissions for you guys, so if anyone's interested send me a message! As always, REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories! More Death Note awaits you at my profile!**


End file.
